You're A Liar
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pendusta/"Kurokocchi, apakah aku terlihat bahagia sekarang?"/"Kise-kun, jangan pergi..."/"Tolong jaga Kurokocchi untukku, Aominecchi."/"Aku mencintaimu..."/Request from KensyEcho. Warning inside! Maybe AU? Happy Reading. Review please? XD


_Pernahkah kau berpikir, apa kebahagiaan yang pantas didapatkan di dunia ini?_

_Bagiku, hanya dengan melihatmu, melindungimu,_

_Bahkan mencintaimu…_

_Aku tidak perlu kebahagiaan lain karena aku sudah mendapatkannya. _

_Sekalipun aku tahu…_

_Kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"You're A Liar"**

**Request from KensyEcho**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU maybe? OOC. Typo(s), and anything. **

**A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari tragedi kecelakaan kereta api Bintaro. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Kise Ryouta adalah seseorang yang bodoh.

Walaupun kebodohannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Aomine Daiki—mantan teman satu timnya di Teiko dulu—tapi tetap saja laki-laki itu benar-benar orang yang bodoh. Tapi bodoh di sini bukan karena sikapnya yang terlihat konyol dan menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang. Tidak. Kise Ryouta tidak seperti itu. Sekalipun sifat kekanak-kanakannya terlihat menyebalkan dan membuat orang kesal, laki-laki bermata emas itu hanya ingin membuat orang senang dengan salah satu tingkah konyolnya. Ia hanya ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakannya.

Namun, sekali lagi, Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang bodoh.

Walaupun sang model—ralat, mantan model—itu terlihat mengagumkan di depan temaran lampu _blitz_ dan memanipulasi para penggemarnya dengan senyuman khasnya, Kise Ryouta tetaplah orang yang bodoh. Baiklah, ia bisa tersenyum dengan ringan dan tanpa beban di depan kamera. Ia bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya ketika mendatangi acara reuni. Ia bisa bertingkah konyol ketika dirinya dijadikan objek bulian. Ia bahkan begitu mencintai hidupnya dengan profesinya menjadi seorang masinis, walaupun baru-baru ini ia diangkat menjadi seorang masinis yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti tidak bisa Kise Ryouta lakukan adalah…

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekalipun relung hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

_"Kurokocchi, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"_

**.**

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Aku di sini!"

Suara nyaring dan terdengar seperti teriakan anak kecil itu nyaris mengalahkan ramainya suasana Stasiun Shibuya siang itu. Sebelah tangannya dilambaikan dengan cepat, berusaha menarik perhatian orang yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Sinar di kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar, begitu senada dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Oh ayolah, Kise Ryouta, apakah ia tidak sadar dengan pakaian resmi yang dikenakannya?

"Kise-kun, _ohisashiburi desu ne_,"

Seperti biasa. Di mana pun, kapan pun, dengan siapa pun dan dalam keadaan apapun, sikap sopan santun yang dimiliki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah pudar. Ah, sikap sopannya itu memang alami berasal dari jiwanya. Sama sekali bukan sandiwara.

"Aaah! Lama tidak berjumpa, Kurokocchi!" lain halnya dengan Kise, laki-laki itu lebih memilih berteriak girang sambil menarik lengan Kuroko cepat ketika sudah berada di depannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekitar. "Aku sangat merindukan Kurokocchi-ssu!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, diam-diam Kise menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh yang dipeluknya. Begitu lembut, tajam, juga memabukkan. Membuat Kise seperti melayang ke langit sejauh manapun. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kise ungkapkan ketika tubuh rapuh Kuroko jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kise-kun…" di sela-sela napasnya yang mulai sesak, Kuroko meronta pelan. Mencoba melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dan sekarang kita sedang berada di tempat umum,"

"Hanya sebentar!" rengek Kise tidak mau kalah, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kurokocchi-ssu! Jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku memeluk Kurokocchi seperti ini?"

Kuroko mencoba menarik napas. "Tapi Kise-kun jangan melakukannya di—"

"Hoi, Kise! Jangan memeluknya seperti itu!"

Suara nge-_bass_ dan berat yang dikenalnya itu membuat pelukan Kise merenggang, tapi tetap tidak melepaskannya. Kepalanya terangkat, mencari sumber suara. Begitu menyadari siapa orang itu, kening Kise berkerut samar.

"Aominecchi?" Kise menyahut tidak percaya, "Sedang apa Aominecchi di sini?"

"Cih!" yang ditanya mendengus sebal, mendelik Kise sekilas, berjalan cepat ke arahnya, setelah itu menarik paksa sebelah lengan Kuroko yang bebas. Membuat Kise dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku kemari karena Tetsu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kerutan di kening Kise bertambah. "Eh? Ng…bukannya tidak boleh," laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang menatapnya datar, lalu kembali menatap Aomine. "Hanya saja aku bingung, kenapa Aomineechi bisa ikut bersama Kurokocchi? Padahal aku kan hanya mengundang Kurokocchi-ssu,"

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir dengannya!" balas Aomine ketus,

"Kenapa juga Aominecchi harus merasa khawatir?"

"Karena aku kekasihnya,"

Hening.

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Aomine itu diucapkan dengan tenang dan tanpa nada. Tidak ada beban juga tanpa merasa bersalah. Sama sekali tidak berniat meremehkan atau menjatuhkan. Kalimat itu simpel,

Namun memberikan efek yang berbeda pada Kise.

Tubuhnya mematung. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sesak. Napasnya sesak. Sepasang iris madunya sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah Aomine. Tanpa sadar Kise mengatupkan rahangnya keras sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apa katanya tadi? Kekasihnya? Siapa? Kuroko-kah?

_Tidak mungkin, _batin Kise berteriak. Ini tidak mungkin.

Katakan padanya kalau semua itu bohong. Katakanlah kalau saat ini dirinya tengah berada di alam mimpi. Tolong! Siapa saja katakan kalau saat ini Aomine Daiki hanya bercanda dengan kata-katanya! Semua itu bohong! Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah—

"Benarkah itu…" satu tarikan napas panjang, "…Kurokocchi?" Matanya melirik orang yang dimaksud. Berharap ia menemukan kesalahpahaman di balik iris biru langit Kuroko. Meminta penjelasan lebih. Memohon dengan matanya kalau perkataan Aomine tadi bukanlah fakta. Itu tidak benar, 'kan?

"Itu benar Kise-kun," bibir tipis itu berucap, yang perlahan-lahan membentuk lengkungan simpul. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih awal,"

Hancur. Harapan rapuhnya hancur.

"Hahaha…" Kise tertawa pelan. Terdengar hambar dan putus asa. "Aku ucapkan selamat padamu, Aominecchi. Pada Kurokocchi juga. _Mouu_…Aku merasa dikalahkan oleh kalian berdua," terdapat penyesalan di sela-sela canda yang diucapkannya.

"Hah! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sibuk dengan profesimu itu, Kise!" sunggut Aomine kemudian. Satu tangannya yang bebas menepuk punggung Kise cukup keras—tidak peduli ketika yang dipukul meringis. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain mengamit tangan sang mantan pemain bayangan, lalu menautkan kelima jarinya. Menarik tubuh kecilnya semakin mendekat ke arah Aomine.

Satu pergerakan kecil yang tidak luput dari pandangan mata Kise.

"Diam kau, _Ahominecchi!_ Aku pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih imut dari Kurokocchi-ssu!" tandas Kise jengah. Seulas senyum jail terlukis di wajahnya. "Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Kurokocchi,"

Satu tangannya terangkat, menunjuk Aomine tepat di depan hidung dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan matanya terlihat menanatang. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari binar di balik sepasang iris madunya berkilat sedih.

"Eh?! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

"Tentu saja, _Ahominecchi!_"

"Kau…"

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan bilang aku ini imut,"

Kise berhenti sebentar. Melihat Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terima. Walaupun begitu, Kise sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kemarahan pada sorot kedua mata besarnya. Sepasang iris biru langitnya tetap sama, datar. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Kise jatuh pada pesonanya. Membuat Kise tidak bisa melupakan sosoknya. Betapa…

Betapa ia begitu menyukai warna mata layaknya hamparan laut luas itu.

Namun kini Kise sadar kalau ia tidak akan pernah memilikinya.

"Tapi Kurokocchi memang imut," seperti biasa, ia memang keras kepala. Tangannya bergerak kembali untuk memeluk, namun terhenti seketika begitu Aomine masih menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko.

Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hal itulah yang kusuka dari Kurokocchi," akhirnya, tangan besar Kise berhenti di puncak kepala Kuroko, lalu mengacaknya pelan. Merasakan helaian lembut rambut biru itu di sela-sela jemarinya. "Sampai sekarang…"

_Aku tetap mencintaimu_

"Sudah berbincang-bincangnya!" suara Aomine kembali menginterupsi. "Kise! Bukankah kau yang akan menjadi masinisnya di kereta nanti?"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Setelah itu memekik. "Ya, Tuhan! Aku lupa-ssu! Aissh…kenapa kalian tidak mengingatkanku? Baiklah, kalian berdua ikuti aku."

Tangan yang masih berada di puncak kepala Kuroko itu perlahan-lahan turun. Kise berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Membiarkan Aomine dan Kuroko mengikutinya.

Di saat yang sama pula, mereka tidak tahu perasaan hancur dan penyesalan yang merangkak ke dalam hati Kise. Mereka tidak tahu ketika sebelah tangan Kise terangkat, setelah itu tersimpan di depan dadanya. Saat itu mereka tidak tahu, kalau laki-laki yang menjadi pihak ketiga di antara mereka berdua sedang mencoba bertahan dari rasa sesak yang terus mengimpit paru-parunya. Mereka tidak tahu, sekuat tenaga Kise menggigit bibirnya agar air matanya tidak mengalir dengan bebas dan jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya.

Saat itu, mereka tidak tahu…

Betapa hancurnya hati seorang Kise Ryouta begitu kenyataan itu berteriak padanya.

**.**

**.**

_"Menurutmu…apa aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pendusta.

Berulang kali ia membohongi setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Berkata ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bercerita tentang kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hidupnya. Menghipnotis orang dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyum bak mentari di pagi hari. Mengoceh tentang profesi yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak lupa dengan sikapnya yang ribut dan membawa canda tawa bagi orang yang melihatnya. Dan bodohnya, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak percaya dengan semua itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat topeng apa yang digunakan Kise Ryouta. Sandiwara seperti apa yang dilakoninya. Kejujuran apa yang tersimpan di balik diri seorang Kise Ryouta.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Seorang pun. Di balik dusta yang diucapkannya…

…Kise Ryouta menangis karena jiwanya yang hancur.

**.**

**.**

_"Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang pantas untukku, Kurokocchi?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kise-kun?"

Kepala kuning itu menoleh cepat. Tersentak pelan ketika suara khas yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar. Lagi. Seulas senyum lebar dan ceria itu terlukis di wajahnya di depan Kuroko. Ah, beruntung bagi Kise karena mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat sejenak dan digantikan oleh rekan masinisnya yang lain. Jadi ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan ke setiap gerbong penumpang. Seperti biasa, tersenyum pada orang-orang memberi salam ketika bertemu dengannya. Dan kedua kakinya berhenti pada salah satu gerbong yang lumayan sepi. Membuka sedikit kaca jendela terdekat, menjulurkan kepala, dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya. Tentu sebelum Kuroko datang dan bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, Kurokocchi. Sedang apa Kurokocchi di sini? Ke mana Aominecchi?" tanya Kise heran, melirik sekilas ke belakang Kuroko. Mungkin saja Aomine mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang, 'kan?

"Aomine-kun sedang ke kamar mandi," jawab Kuroko datar, tersenyum tipis. "Kise-kun sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak ada di bagian kabin masinis?"

Kise tertawa renyah, lalu mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan. "Jadwal istirahatku sekarang. Karena bosan berada di kabin, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar, dan tanpa sadar berada di sini."

"Sama sepertiku," sahut Kuroko kemudian. Kakinya kembali melangkah dan berhenti tepat di samping Kise. Mengikuti arah pandangan laki-laki tinggi itu sebelumnya. Menatap pemandangan luar yang memanjakan matanya. Pepohonan yang lebat. Angin berhembus lembut. Langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga dengan perlahan. "Tanpa sadar sudah berhenti di sini,"

"Bisa-bisa Aominecchi kalut ketika mencarimu, Kurokocchi." Kise menambahkan. Tidak ada nada khawatir di dalamnya. "Apalagi hawa keberadaan Kurokocchi itu begitu tipis-ssu,"

"Aomine-kun pasti bisa mencariku," Kali ini Kuroko yang tertawa. Kedua matanya menyipit begitu suara tawa itu terdengar. "Paling tidak ia akan marah-marah ketika menemukanku…"

"Ya Tuhan! Apa Kurokocchi belum pernah melihat Aominecchi marah, ya?" kedua bola mata Kise membulat. Sedikit terkejut dengan sisi lain pemuda berambut biru muda di sampingnya, "Bisa-bisa Aominecchi mengurungmu selama satu minggu penuh dan tidak boleh memperbolehkan Kurokocchi keluar,"

Mendengarnya, Kuroko berdecak dengan pelan. "Kise-kun, jangan samakan Aomine-kun dengan Akashi-kun. Bisa-bisa Aomine-kun yang marah pada Kise-kun,"

Tawa Kise meledak. Ia benar-benar tertawa. Tawa getir yang entah kenapa ia lakukan walaupun dirinya tahu maksud dari Kuroko tadi bukanlah sebuah candaan. Kise hanya berharap, dengan suara tawa yang dikeluarkannya, ia bisa melupakan sejenak kenyataan yang tidak ingin dihadapinya. Ia hanya berharap dengan sepenuh hati, maka rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya akan berkurang, walaupun sedikit.

Setelah beberapa detik berjalan dengan obrolan basa-basi, tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara roda yang berputar cepat, asap yang mengepul, dan jeritan khas kereta api yang melaju. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

_"Kurokocchi, ketika hatiku menangis dan berdenyut sakit, apakah itu bisa disebut dengan kebahagiaan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar dan menatap Kise. Laki-laki itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Masih terhanyut dengan keindahan di balik kaca jendela. Namun yang membuat Kuroko heran, mengapa tatapannya tampak menerawang?

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. "Tentu. Apa yang ingin Kise-kun tanyakan?"

Masih belum menoleh untuk menatap balik Kuroko, Kise berkata. "Apakah…Kurokocchi bahagia bersama Aominecchi?"

Kuroko tertegun. Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan. "Kenapa Kise-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Kise mengangkat bahu acuh, "Hanya ingin bertanya."

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Matanya kembali terpaku pada kaca jendela yang terbuka di depannya. Merasakan hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Kuroko menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Berpikir sejenak untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. Begitu yakin, ia memulai. "Ya," gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kise. "Aku bahagia bersama Aomine-kun,"

Cukup sudah. Kise memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Tangannya yang tidak terlihat oleh Kuroko tanpa sadar mencengekeram erat seragam masinisnya. Tepat pada bagian dada. Tahan. Ia harus menahannya. Kise Ryouta tidak boleh kalah pada kenyataan.

"Begitukah?" Kedua mata madu Kise kembali terbuka. Rasanya panas. "Aku senang mendengarnya,"

Bohong! Berapa banyak lagi dusta yang harus dikatakannya?

Sekali saja! Mengapa ia tidak bisa jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri?

"Kurokocchi," satu panggilan pelan, namun berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroko padanya. Barulah saat itu, Kise mau menoleh dan menatap balik sepasang mata bulat Kuroko. "Menurutmu…kebahagiaan itu apa?"

Kuroko mengerjap pelan. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Begitu tulus dan hangat. Senyum yang selalu disukai oleh Kise Ryouta seorang, namun senyum itu hanya milik Aomine Daiki.

"Kebahagiaan itu…sesuatu yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

Jawaban polos. Membuat tawa renyah Kise kembali tedengar begitu jawaban itu terlontar dari mulut Kuroko. "Biar kuganti pertanyaanku," jeda sejenak, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat. Begitu beberapa kalimat melintas dalam benaknya, ia melanjutkan. "Ketika seseorang melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya bersama orang lain, apakah orang itu akan merasa bahagia?"

Aneh. Tidak biasanya Kise Ryouta bertanya seperti itu padanya. Kuroko benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap Kise sekarang ini. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

Kuroko mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak yakin menjawabnya karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi…jika orang itu berpikir kebahagiaan yang terbaik baginya adalah dengan melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain, bukankah itu berarti ia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya?"

Kise mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Terkadang, seseorang merasa bahagia bukan karena dirinyalah yang bahagia. Ia bisa saja bahagia karena melihat orang yang terpenting baginya tersenyum. Ia bisa bahagia karena orang-orang terdekatnya baik-baik saja. Dan seperti Kise-kun tadi, orang itu bisa bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya bahagia,"

"Sekalipun ia mengorbankan perasaannya?"

"Itu tergantung pada orangnya sendiri, Kise-kun." Kuroko menyahut kalem, "Jika ia merasa kebahagiaan itu sendiri datang dengan hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya, kenapa tidak? Asalkan mereka saling mencintai. Tanpa beban ataupun tuntutan. Tapi, jika hanya salah satu belah pihak yang merasa bahagia, apakah itu bisa disebut dengan kebahagiaan? Menurutku, walaupun kita harus mengorbankan perasaan dan menerima setiap rasa sakitnya, dengan balasan orang yang terpenting bagi kita bisa bahagia, rasanya itu sudah cukup. Dari pada harus melihat orang itu menderita bersama kita, bukankah sama saja kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah muncul?"

Kise tertegun. Tak kuasa untuk menyahut atau membantah.

"Kebahagiaan itu ada karena kita mencarinya, bukan menunggunya."

_Sekalipun kau menangis ketika mendapatkannya? _

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise lembut, kedua tangannya terangkat lalu meletekannya di kedua bahu Kuroko. Menatap wajah Kuroko lekat-lekat. Wajah yang akan selalu diingatnya. "Apakah aku terlihat bahagia sekarang?"

Kedua mata Kuroko melebar, "Eh?"

"Melihat Kurokocchi bahagia bersama Aominecchi, apakah aku—"

Duar!

Perkataan Kise terpotong begitu saja begitu dari ujung sana, terdengar suara ledakan sehingga membuat keseimbangannya dan keseimbangan Kuroko limbung. Bahkan tubuh kecil Kuroko nyaris terjatuh jika kedua lengan Kise tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Kurokocchi, baik-baik saja?" panik. Tentu saja laki-laki bersurai pirang itu panik. Ia tahu kalau pergerakan tiba-tiba yang dirasakannya tadi karena kereta yang sedang melaju tiba-tiba saja berguncang. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benak Kise.

"_Hai_," sahut Kuroko pelan, merasa pusing karena guncangan tadi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun,"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kise mendengar suara teriakan.

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Yang Kise lakukan selanjutnya adalah menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko, menggeser pintu gerbong dirinya berada, dan menuju gerbong di mana teriakan itu terdengar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi semakin Kise berlari ke gerbong bagian depan, suara ledakan dan teriakan itu semakin terdengar. Para penumpang bertanya dengan panik, tapi Kise sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sekuat tenaga Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko lebih erat lagi. Khawatir jika genggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Priotas utama Kise saat ini hanya satu. Melindungi Kuroko dan mencari Aomine. Sepasang matanya dengan jeli mencari-cari sosok yang harus bisa melindungi Kuroko. Demi Tuhan! Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus mencari Aomine!

"Kise! Tetsu!"

_Ketemu! Suara itu!_

"Aominecchi!" Oh! Kise hampir saja pingsan ketika sosok itu berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik, tentunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia menarik Kuroko, dan membiarkan Aomine menggenggamnya. "Jaga Kurokocchi! Aku akan melihat keadaan,"

"O-oi! Kise!"

Kise menulikan pendengarannya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Tujuan selanjutnya sekarang adalah kembali pada kabin masinis. Begitu pintu kabin sudah berada tepat di depannya, ia menggesernya dengan cepat, dan terkejut begitu mendapati keadaan panik para rekan kerjanya. Terlebih lagi ketika bagian depan kereta sudah hancur berantakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kise, retoris.

"Terjadi kesalahan rel! Kereta yang berbeda arah kini berada di jalur yang sama dengan kereta yang kita kendalikan!" teriak salah satu teknisi kereta. "Dan beberapa detik yang lalu, terjadi tabrakan,"

Kise mematung.

"Tabrakan tadi menyebabkan kebarakan pada bagian depan kereta. Jika kita tidak cepat memindahkan para penumpang di gerbong pertama, maka api akan melahapnya! Dan ledakan terjadi!"

_Kesalahan jalur. Tabrakan. Kebakaran. Ledakan. Para penumpang…_

_ …Kuroko Tetsuya. _

"Aku akan memperingati para penumpang! Teruslah hubungi bagian penyelamatan!" balas Kise berteriak. Ia berbalik, menggeser pintu kabin dan berlari menuju gerbong depan.

"Semuanya, harap berpindah ke gerbong kedua!" suara keras Kise berhasil menarik perhatian para penumpang di sana. "Terjadi kecelakaan. Untuk itu harap bergerak dengan cepat!"

Dan keadaan berubah semakin panik juga ramai. Para penumpang gerbong satu segera berdiri dan berlari berhamburan, berdesak-desakan, berteriak, mencoba melewati pintu gerbong kedua yang sudah terbuka. Sebisa mungkin Kise mencoba mengendalikan keadaan. Menginteruksi dengan perasaan tenang dan kepala dingin. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa para penumpang.

"_Kaa-san…Kaa-san…Kaa-san…_"

Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, Kise mendengar suara tangisan. Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat lalu mendapati keadaan yang tidak ingin dihadapinya. Dalam keadaan panik seperti itu, Kise mendapati keadaan di mana seorang anak lepas pengawasan dari orang tuanya. Tentu ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil seorang gadis kecil yang ditemukannya, menggendongnya, setelah itu ikut berlari menuju gerbong kedua. Mendekap erat kepala si gadis kecil agar tidak saling bertubrukan dengan penumpang lainnya.

"Kise-kun,"

_Oh, syukurlah…_

Kise masih bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Kurokocchi, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kise berlutut di depan pemuda itu, lalu menurunkan si gadis kecil. Setelah itu kepalanya mendongak, "Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar? Aku akan kem—"

"Tetsu!" suara Aomine yang mengalahkan teriakan penumpang lainnya terdengar, laki-laki _dim_ itu berhenti tepat di belakang Kuroko. "Apa kau melihat seorang—ah! Kise! Tunggu…siapa anak itu?"

"Aku menemukannya sendirian di gerbong pertama," jelas Kise tidak sabaran.

Kedua bola mata Aomine membulat. "Sepertinya aku tahu Ibunya yang mana. Kise biarkan aku saja yang membawanya,"

Kise mengangguk. Membiarkan Aomine membawa si gadis kecil yang ditemukannya tadi, setelah itu segera melesat pergi semakin jauh dari gerbong pertama. Dalam hati mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya.

"Baiklah," Kise bangkit berdiri, berbalik, namun kembali menoleh dan menatap Kuroko sebentar. "Aku harus kembali ke kabin masinis. Teruslah bersama Aominecchi, Kuro—"

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah laki-laki itu terpaksa berhenti ketika sesuatu menahan dirinya untuk kembali berlari. Perlahan Kise menoleh, mendapati tangan seseorang yang menarik bagian belakang seragamnya dengan erat. Dan yang membuat Kise mematung di tempatnya,

Tangan itu gemetar.

Demi Tuhan! Kise melihat tangan Kurokocchi-nya gemetar dengan hebat.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Jangan, Kise-kun. Aku mohon, jangan kembali ke sana," pegangan di ujung seragamnya semakin kuat. Kepala Kuroko menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap dirinya. "Aku mohon…"

_Ia juga ingin melindunginya. _

Perlahan Kise berbalik. Membuat pegangan tangan Kuroko di bajunya terlepas begitu saja. Memandang dalam diam sosok Kuroko Tetsuya di depannya. Sosok rapuh yang begitu ketakutan menghadapi keadaan di depannya.

**.**

**.**

_"Jika aku tidak lagi berada di dalam hidupmu, apakah kau akan bahagia, Kurokocchi?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise sungguh tidak bisa menahannya.

Secepat kilat ia menarik lengan Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tidak ada kata. Tidak ucapan penenang. Tidak ada sentuhan lebih. Bahkan tubuh yang berada di dekapannya pun sama sekali tidak berusaha membantah. Yang bisa Kise lakukan hanyalah satu, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan setiap keberanian yang dimilikinya agar tubuh itu tidak gemetar. Kise tahu tubuh Kuroko mulai berguncang, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau kedua tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram erat bagian depan seragamnya. Ia tahu kalau Kuroko tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Ia tahu…

Karena Kise juga merasakannya.

Di saat genting seperti itu, kedua mata Kise menangkap sosok Aomine yang sudah berlari kembali ke arahnya. Ah, sudah waktunya.

"Nah, Kurokocchi…" dilepaskan pelukannya di sekitar tubuh Kuroko, membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya, setelah itu kedua tangannya merayap naik dan membingkai kedua pipi Kuroko. Memintanya untuk menatap Kise secara langsung dan dalam-dalam. "Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan keluar dari situasi ini. Kau akan kembali dengan selamat…"

"Kise-kun…"

"Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kurokocchi."

"Cukup! Hentikan, Kise-kun—"

"Untuk itu, berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Kise menarik napas panjang. Sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah keluar. "Kau akan terus hidup dan bahagia bersama Aominecchi.

Ia tidak peduli ketika Aomine Daiki melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang semakin kacau. Dan ia tidak peduli pada harapan rapuh yang hanya bisa diucapkan dalam hatinya. Kise mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah Kuroko, menutup kedua matanya,…

Setelah itu mencium kening Kuroko lembut.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya terjadi dalam beberapa detik namun begitu memberikan banyak arti. Memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Sedalam perasaan Kise Ryouta terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise berbisik pelan, nyaris terisak. "_Aku mencintaimu…_"

Kuroko mematung. Tubuhnya terpaku. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

Kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya itu terlepas. Kise kembali berdiri, menatap Aomine lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum. Senyum lebar dan manis. Senyum yang tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Senyum khas seorang Kise Ryouta. Tanpa ada manipulasi di dalamnya. Senyuman itu nyata terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tolong jaga Kurokocchi untukku, Aominecchi…"

Sedangkan sang objek yang dipanggil hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Dan menyahut, "Aku tahu itu,"

Setelah itu, Kise kembali berbalik dan berlari secepatnya.

"Tidak! Kise-kun—"

Aomine mencoba menahannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kuroko yang mulai berontak untuk bisa berlari mengejar Kise yang sudah menutup pintu gerbong kedua dan berlari kembali ke kabin masinis. Aomine sama sekali tidak peduli ketika tubuh rapuh itu beteriak meminta dilepaskan dan memukul dadanya terus-menerus. Aomine tidak peduli ketika bajunya mulai terasa basah dan memilih untuk membenamkan wajah Kuroko di dadanya. Aomine tidak peduli ketika tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya mulai berguncang hebat dan bibirnya terus berucap memanggil nama Kise.

Saat itu, Aomine hanya tidak tahu…

…bisikan pengakuan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Kuroko dan berasal dari dasar jiwanya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

_"Kise-kun, jangan pergi. Aku mohon…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah suara yang menggelegar, tubuh yang terasa melayang, hingga perlahan menjadi gelap…gelap…dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

_"Kurokocchi, apakah kau akan bahagia jika bersamaku?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pendusta yang sangat bodoh.

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : Holaaaa! Kembali lagi dengan Suki-ssu! XDD Aah...terima kasih buat KensyEcho yang sudah mau me-request cerita ke Suki *hugsss* Ah, tidak lupa buat Annpui dan Shaun The Rabbit yang waktu itu fangirlingan bareng Suki, entah kenapa jiwa KiKuro Suki keluar lagi, huahahahaha/dilempar. *walaupun nyelip AoKuro sih***

**Dan ya, Suki mengambil latarnya dari kejadian kereta api bintaro yang terjadi senin kemarin T.T Jujur, Suki gak tau menahu tentang kereta api. Apalagi kecelakaan di sini bukan karena nabrak truk, abis di Jepang asa gak mungkin/dicekek. Dan di sini Kise menjadi masinis, bukan menjadi pilot XD Oh ya, Minna pasti tau kejadian seorang teknisi kereta api yang sempat-sempatnya menolong seorang balita, setelah itu kembali ke kabin masinis. Hiksss...kokoro Suki sakit/plak. **

**Aduuh...maaf ya kalau mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan Kensy T.T Bener deh, ini ide seadanya, hehehe. Yang jelas, Kise itu memang baik Q_Q *dan gomen kalo ada typo, kebiasaan***

**Yosh! Arigatou buat Minna yang sudah membaca yaa XDD**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? ^o^**


End file.
